Snowflakes Of Love
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Just a oneshot for christmas, yes it's 4 days late, I know. / MOE MileyxJoe - Legal, no last names! :


Yes, this is fours days late, no I don't care. I started this Christmas Eve, then I aimed to post it for Boxing day, but I've been busy the last few days so it's only now I've been able to check it and what not.  
It doesnt have no meaning, honestly, I just wanted to write a mushy **moe** one shot for christmas, another one yes.

Review please, I'm going to write updates for my other stories now. (:

Oh and yes, the spelling mistakes are supposed to be there, i tried and failed to imitate a childs speech.

* * *

"What's this?" Joe's eyes looked up from the telly to meet Mileys.

"Shopping list" She smiled before turning on her heel heading back to the kitchen.

Joe stood up following her. "Why do I have it?"

"Because it's Christmas, tomorrow and we need food"

"Yeah and?" Joe raised his eyebrow, holding the list out for her.

"And Joe, you're going to do the shopping"

"Noway! I hate it Miles, you know that" He whined.

"Yeah, well tough luck. You're the one who invited our families around at the last minute"

Joe pouted. "If you do the shopping, I'll do what you need me to do here"

"I've finished everything for now. Now if you'd like to eat tomorrow, I suggest you go get some food"

"Come with me?"

"Nope"

"Come with me?"

"No, take Ava with you"

Joe shot her a look. "Are you kidding me?"

Miley laughed. "What Daddy's little girl isn't a angel anymore?"

"Ava!"

Within seconds a small two year old girl had ran through, smiling up at her Father.

"Do you want to go shopping with Daddy, he'll even buy you something" Miley smirked at him.

She nodded, hugging her Mum before running off to find her shoes.

"You are so in for it tonight"

"Mhm, sounds interesting"

Joe rolled his eyes following after Ava to help her get ready.

"Make sure you have enough for 14"

"Seriously?"

"Yes Joe, maybe next time you'll think more carefully"

He stuck his tongue out at her as he zipped Ava's coat up, her hat finding its way to her head.

--

Miley bit back a laugh as Joe walked into the bedroom, his Santa costume on.

"What are you wearing hun?"

Joe laughed. "Hey, we can't chance Ava waking up, plus I think i look quite good"

Miley laughed this time as Joe jumped next to her, pinning her around the waist with his arms. He leant down to kiss her and she laughed, pushing him away.

"Joe, your beard tastes disgusting"

He laughed again, leaning closer. "Live with it"

Closing the gap again, he smiled as she kissed him back.

"SANTA?"

Screaming Joe fell off the bed onto the floor away from the door. Miley laughed a little, walking over to her daughter.

"Go to bed sweetie, Santa can't deliever presents if people are awake still"

"'kay Mummy, wuv you"

"I love you too baby girl, night" Miley kissed her head gently before Ava ran to eher room.

"Okay Santa, you're safe"

"Do I really have a big bum and stomach?" Joe asked standing up.

"No" Miley laughed. "Although you should be more worried your daughter things her Mummy is having affair away from daddy with Santa"

Joe laughed, "Now there's a story to tell everyone"

Miley rolled her eyes, pulling the three big bags of presents from the wardrobe, handing two to Joe.

"Jeez, are these all Ava's?"

"Most of them, there from your brothers too"

"Why couldn't the bring them in the morning, there coming at 6 anyway"

"Because it's 6am, they'll still be half asleep. Less talking, more walking" She laughed kicking him gently.

"Ho, Ho, bloody ho"

Miley laughed following him down as they set most of the presents under the tree. Miley placed a few onto the sofa and Joe looked at them curiously.

"There yours Joey" She smiled as he grinned.

--

"MUMMY, DADDY, WAKE UP!"

"Whyyy?" Joe whined, grabbing his daughter gently causing her to fall between himself and Miley.

"Daddy!" Ava laughed shaking him gently. "Santa's been! I saw him yesterday"

"Oh did you now?"

She nodded her head. "In here, with Mummy"

Joe laughed a little. "Was she telling him what a naughty little girl you've been?"

"Silly Daddy, he kissed her, wight there" She smiled pointing to her lips.

He faked shock, pulling his pillow from under his head and hitting Miley gently who was giggling her eyes closed.

"Mummy, that's not very nice" Joe laughed.

"C'mon, pwesents!" Ava shouted excitedly, just as the doorbell rang.

"Okay, c'mon Miles, up!"

Miley groaned rolling over and getting out of the bed and grabbing her hoody. She followed after Joe and Ava, who had already pulled the front door open letting Kevin, Nick and a tired looking Frankie in.

"You guys know you didn't have to come around here, espically you Frank, I thought Mum would have wanted you there"

"I'm 16 Joe" Frankie rolled his eyes.

Joe laughed hugging his youngest brother as his daughter jumped into her Uncle Kevin's arms.

"Hey hunni, has Santa been?"

Ava nodded excited.

I think we should go and open some presents before your Daughter explodes" Nick laughed as they all headed for the living room, Miley bringing the coffee in.

"Thanks Miles"

She smiled as she sat down next to the tree, Ava sitting on her lap patiently.

"Your presents are all under the tree baby girl"

"All of them?"

Miley nodded as Ava grinned. "Wow" She picked up a present handing it to Joe who told her who it was from.

They went on for a while as Ava opened her presents. "Fank you, Mummy and Daddy" She hugged them both tightly before running to each of her uncles and hugging them too.

"How about you give Uncle Kevin, Uncle Frankie and Uncle Nick there presents" Miley smiled as she handed Ava a three bags one by one. Joe laughed, helping her out as she struggled to pull them with her.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to get us anything" Kevin smiled.

"Button it and open them" Joe laughed as they stuck into there presents as well. Kevin had some clothes, a new watch and a few pairs of shoes. Nick had a new guitar, a few DVD's and a new jacket and Frankie had computer games, some clothes and a pile of CD's.

"Thanks Miles, you too Joe"

Miley smiled. "Your welcome guys"

"Mummy and Daddy should open up their pwesents now" Ava smiled looking up from the toys she was playing with.

"Your right, here you go" Nick smiled handing them each a bag. Joe had some new shoes, some clothes, a neck chain and a few DVD's. Miley had some perfume, bath stuff, clothes and a some jewlery.

"Thank you" Joe smiled throwing the wrapping paper at his oldest brother who laughed.

"Yeah thanks guys" Miley smiled getting up to hug them, before grabbing Joe's presents and handing them him.

He smiled opening them excitedly. "Thank you babe" He opened up the last present revealing an envelope, curiously he opened it up revealing three plane tickets.

"A trip to Europe?"

"Yeah, four weeks. You always talk about how much you love it, so I thought hey I'll plan this, you like?"

"I love it" He smiled pulling her down to sit next to him, kissing her.

"Okay guys, break it up!" Frankie shook his head in disgust.

"Mummy kwissed Santa Claus last night" Ava spoke up smiling.

Kevin raised his eyebrows as Nick and Frankie started laughing. Joe smirked as Miley shook her head giggling.

"In my defence, I had to bribe him to make sure Joe got his presents"

"So you sold yourself to Santa?"

"NICK!"

Frankie shook his head laughing, "You guys crack me up"

Joe rolled his eyes, leaning over to reach right under the tree at the back. Bringing a few presents out, he smiled and handed them over to Miley. "Merry Christmas baby"

She grinned kissing him again, before opening them. She has some more clothes and some jewlery and some lingere.

"We all know when Joe wants that to be worn"

"Mind out of the gutter Nicholas, we have young company" Joe laughed hitting him.

"Thank you Joey"

--

"What do you say to Nanny and Granddad?" Miley asked as her Daughter hugged them both tightly.

"Fank you!"

"That's okay sweetie" Denise smiled as Ava ran off, pulling her Granddad with her.

"Would you like some help Miley?"

"No, it's fine, you're a guest" Miley smiled as she handed Denise a glass of wine. "My Mum rang not long ago, she said her and the gang should be here soon"

Denise smiled. "Are you sure you don't need no help, 14 people is a lot"

Miley laughed a little. "I think I can manage, the lads helped a bit earlier, although I have to say, I think Frankie was the most helpful"

Denise laughed. "Joe should be helping in here, has he done anything?"

"Yes Mum actually, I did some shopping!" Joe hugged his Mum as he walked through into the kitchen.

"With a push" Miley added as Joe stuck his tongue out.

"Well why aren't you cooking?" Denise asked.

"She kicked me out of the kitchen!" Joe defended laughing as he made his way towards where Miley was stood giggling. Denise smiled as she watched her son wrap his arms around Miley, his lips kissing her neck gently before she turned around kissing him back.

"Okay, eww, you invite us over and then you start doing it infront of us"

Miley turned to smirk at her family as they filed into the house. "TRACEY!"

"Jeez, Miles your too old for that now" Trace laughed as Miley jumped at him hugging him tightly, letting her feet fall to the floor she smirked hugging Brandi tightly.

"Hey Noie, Franks upstairs" Miley smiled as she hugged her younger sister. Even know, 6 years later Frankie and Noah still got on, they were what you could say, best friends.

"Thanks Miles" She ran off upstairs and Miley smiled hugging Braison tightly. She hugged her Mum and Dad before they got into a conversation with Denise.

Miley smiled as Joe pulled her back towards him, kissing her gently. She laughed a little, kissing him back.

"I love you" He mumbled against her lips and he felt her grin.

"I love you too" She leant her head in again, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"Guys, seriously"

Miley laughed pulling away as her Dad rolled his eyes.

"So what did you get for Christmas?"

"Erm, Clothes, Jewlery, bath stuff, perfume" Miley smiled.

"How about you Joe?"

"Clothes, shoes, a chain, some DVD's and a trip to Europe"

Tish smiled at her daughter. "You sorted it then?"

Miley nodded laughing a little. "At last"

"NANNY, GRANDDAD"

Billy-Ray laughed as Ava jumped up into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey bud, and what did you get for Christmas?"

"She got lots, she's too spolit" Joe smiled as Ava turned to him and stuck her tongue out.

"Well hunni, there's a bag in the car for you, Santa got lost and left them at ours" Tish smiled. "How about you go with Uncle Trace and get them?"

"Okay" Ava smiled excitedly jumping from Billy-Ray's arms and grabbing Trace's arm, pulling him out.

--

"That was amazing, thank you Miley" Paul smiled as he finished his dinner off.

Miley smiled. "Thank you"

"I know where I'm coming next year" Brandi laughed.

"Your turn next year Tracey" Miley smiled at her older brother.

"Yeah right"

"I'm stuffed, thanks baby" Joe smiled leaning over to kiss her.

"Even at the table" Kevin sighed as the rest of them laughed.

"We'll wash up sweetie" Tish smiled nudging her Dad, who shook his head.

"I'll help" Denise smiled. "You know how men are"

Joe shook his head laughing, before standing up. "I'll be right back"

They all spread themselves around the house again, Miley smiling as she looked out of the window to the snow, that had started falling. She jumped as she felt someone hands wrap around her.

"Follow me"

"Where?" She smiled as he pulled her towards the front door gently. He stopped under the snow, and she shivered giggling lightly as she felt the cold tickle her skin.

"What were you going..." She trailed off as he fell to one knee, she looked up noticing their families watching.

"Mi, I love you, so, so much and these last 6 years have been the best of my life. I love having both you and Ava in my life, and I thought that maybe just maybe this would be okay to ask, it feels like the right time. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else, so Miley, will you be Mrs. Jonas?"

Miley grinned nodding her head as he stood up, slipping the ring onto her finger. He hugged her tightly as she felt a few tears run down her cheek. She vaugley noticed the flashes going off from the door as she pulled back, crashing her lips onto his.

"I love you"

"I love you too Mi, forever and always"


End file.
